Naruto Chibified
by Crimson Cupcake
Summary: **COMPLETED**The Naruto world wakes up one morning and finds they have all been..chibified! How? Why? How do they feel about this?Will they ever get back to their normal form? Join them in...Naruto Chibified!
1. The beginning

_**A/N: **I know, I know. What am I doing writing a new story when I've still got all my other stories to update? Don't worry, they'll all get updated soon...and this one isn't about the Akatsuki! (Non Akatsuki fans, cheer) Yes yes, I know, shocking isn't it? _

_**Disclaimer:** -clears throat- This time I want Sasuke to do it...because torturing him is so fun._

_Sasuke: -monotone- Art is a bang XD does not own Naruto. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sama who likes me so much. She does not own the phrase art is a bang and it does not belong to Deidara who hates me so much. It belongs to Taro Okamoto or someone who likes art..._

_Thank you Sasuke! No warnings, except it's kinda cracky because I love cracks. Now we can begin!_

* * *

The sunlight pierced the room, shining brightly through the pale orange blinds. It spilled across the floor, pausing slightly on a young face before continuing its journey. Before long, the whole room was lightened, and it revealed exactly what was in the room. Uzumaki Naruto was snoring peacefully on a bed, covers askew. On the wall were various posters of Ramen and other Ninja tools. The floor was a mess. Clothes, mostly orange, spilled everywhere, and the wardrobe was wide open. In one corner of the room, a wooden desk stood haughtily, paper and pencils scattered across the smooth wood. Just like any other teenager's room, right?

But what was weird was that the whole room had a 'cartoon style' to it. Everything was round and beautifully polished. It was unexplainable.

So thought Uzumaki Naruto as he woke up to his alarm clock. 7:30 am. He noticed everything was wrong. Absolutely everything. Yet he didn't know what it was.

It was only when he got up, changed into his Ninja uniform, brushed his teeth and did the usual morning things, put his forehead protector on and stepped outside that Naruto knew. Something was _definitely _wrong. To put it bluntly, everyone was...chibified! –dun dun duuuuuuuun-

Disturbed by the sudden...chibiness, Naruto crossed the street and went straight to Ichiraku Ramen. Everything there was chibi too, including the ramen. The blond had to stifle a giggle at the two workers there. Chibi people really looked funny. "Ano...ano...Ojii-san...why's everything chibi-ttebayo?" Naruto asked in a loud voice that demanded attention.

Teuchi looked up from the bowl of Ramen he was serving. "Why, if it isn't Naruto-kun!" he cried cheerfully. "Come and try the special today!"

Naruto blinked. Did the Old Man become deaf? What happened to his questions? "Why is everything chibified-ttebayo?" he repeated in a louder voice.

Teuchi had hurried away by now and Ayame came up. "Are you going to try the special today, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto scratched his head. What was going on? Suddenly, he spotted a familiar face, although it was hard to be sure when everyone was chibi. But the pink hair was unmistakable. "Ah! Sakura-chan!" Naruto called, getting out of his seat. "Oh...I'll stop by later Ayame-nee-chan."

Sakura found a giant anime vein on her head as a certain loudmouthed blond called her name. "Naruto!" she yelled, looming over the figure. "What is it now?"

"Ano...ano...I was wondering...Sakura-chan...um..."

"I'M NOT GOING OUT WITH YOU!"

"It...it's not that! Why...why's everything chibi today? Dattebayo?"

"Huh? Chibi?" Sakura looked around, then burst out laughing. "E...even...even you're...chibi!" she gasped in between laughter.

Naruto started laughing too. "You...you look better in chibi-ttebayo!"

"NARUTO! WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

Boom! Bang! Kaboom! Crash! Kerchiii- No cash registers allowed!

Naruto appeared out of the smoke, cradling a giant bump on his head.

"Sasuke-kun...?" Sakura had slid over sweetly and innocently towards a certain raven-haired Uchiha. Sasuke ignored her, as usual. He glared at Naruto, but the effect was ruined when the latter chuckled loudly.

"Teme, do you have any idea how _stupid_ you look in chibi?" Naruto smirked. "Oh I'm Uchiha Sasuke-teme. My rocks sock you!" he said in a high pitched voice, dancing around in the stupidest chibi way.

Sakura hit him on the head again. "Baka! It's my socks rock you! Besides, Sasuke-kun isn't like that..." She batted her chibi eyelashes at Sasuke, who seemed unimpressed as usual. Sighing, the pink-haired girl sat innocently next to the raven-haired.

"How could someone fall for such a...chibi teme?" Naruto asked himself hopelessly.

"SASUKE-KUN!" The Sasuke in question promptly got tackled by a certain chibi blonde girl.

"Get. Off." Ino didn't notice his menacing tone.

"SAAAAAAAAAAASSSSUUUU-" She was cut off as Sakura clamped her hand over Ino's mouth.

"D...don't mind her Sasuke-kun...let's just go out on a date now," Sakura smiled cheekily. Sasuke's eyes darkened, although you couldn't really see the difference now that he was chibi.

"OH MY _WILL OF FIRE_ EVEN THE FOOD TURNED CHIBI!"**(1) **Chouji gasped, running over to the nearest restaurant, which happened to be Ichiraku Ramen.

"How chibily troublesome," Shikamaru muttered, looking so very kawaii in chibi.

Ino jumped in front of Sasuke, pushed Sakura away and stared into his face...before turning away with disgust. "Urgh...is that really _the_ Sasuke-kun? You look so weird in chibi...I think I'll date Shikamaru instead," Ino said cheerfully.

"W...wha...?" Shikamaru snapped out of whatever he was thinking, which happened to be 'How the Naruto universe turned chibi.' So far, he had a pretty good guess, which was the authoress had used her non-existent magical powers to turn them into chibi's because she was bored. **(A/N: Is he a super-genius or what?)**

"Oh come _on_," Ino puffed, dragging the super-genius along while he was still lost in his thoughts.

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura asked sweetly, coming back to sit next to Sasuke who pouted and looked away. Sasuke's pouts really did look cute in chibi. –Insert fangirl squeal-

"No," came the stone-hard reply even before the pink-haired girl had asked her question.

Sakura sighed, but looked up at once when Naruto came over.

"Oh come on, Sakura-chan! I'll take you out on a date if you like!" Naruto winked.

"Ahhhhh!!" Sakura screamed, hiding behind the first person she saw, which was, surprisingly, Chibi Lee.

"I'll save you youthfully, Saku- WHY ARE WE ALL CHIBI?"

"That's what I asked-ttebayo," Naruto pointed out.

"And nobody bothered answering," Sasuke replied, bemused.

"Shut up teme. Isn't anyone else curious?" Naruto asked.

"No. I'm just interested in dating Sas-"

"No, Sakura. I'm not going out on a date with you."

"Just once, Sasu-?"

"No."

"Ah! Now you can date me, Sakura-san!"

"Actually, Lee, I think I'd rather da-"

"Oh don't be like that Sakura-san. Come, just jump into my arm-"

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!"

"MY YOUTHFUL EYES! THEY BURN!!"

"Ka...ka...Kakashi-sen...sei...is...so...so...AAAHHHHHHH!! Dattebayo!"

In moments, the street was clear.

"Huh?" thought Hatake Kakashi out loud, travelling down the street with his chibi Icha Icha Paradise book. "Why isn't anyone out today?" He shrugged and continued walking. "Okay, this is starting to get weird. Sure, Naruto could be late but Sasuke and Sakura aren't ones to-"

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!"

"...not turn up on time," Kakashi finished lamely, looking around.

"Kakashi-sensei, do you have _any_ idea how weird you look in chibi?" Sakura asked stiffly, resisting the urge to scream.

"Kakashi-sensei! My youthful eyes have been widened!"

"AHA! KAKASHI-SENSEI! YOU'RE LATE AGAIN-ttebayo!"

"Kakashi. Are we going to get on with it or not?"

"Sorry guys, but today I got-"

"Lost on the road of life," Sakura finished. "We've heard the story before."

"Actually, what I was about to say was, I got myself into a bet with Gai. Unfortunately, I lost. And he refused to go until I did 200 laps around Konoha."

"Did you do it-ttebayo?"

"No."

"AAHHH!! Betraying Gai-sensei's trust! I have to report back!" Lee yelled, rushing off and leaving a dust-cloud behind him.

Sasuke almost twitched. But Uchiha's don't twitch. Or maybe they do and he doesn't know about it.

'Looks like my story is absolutely fool-proof,' thought chibi Kakashi. That was, until..."WHY ARE WE CHIBIFIED?"

"That's what I asked!" Naruto nodded indignantly. Again.

Shikamaru, at this point, had rejoined them with Ino and Chouji. Well, Chouji was being dragged, but whatever.

"Eat! Eat! EAT!" Chouji screamed, rushing off to Ichiraku Ramen again.

"Looks like Chibi food is better than normal food, huh?" came a voice from a certain Inuzuka.

"AH! KIBA! WHY ARE WE ALL CHIBI-ttebayo?"

"N-Naruto-k-kun..."

"It's because the authoress was bored and she used her non-existent magical powers to turn us into chibi," Shikamaru stated flatly. Unfortunately for the authoress, he was correct.

"Oh..."

"If the powers don't exist, how does she do it?" asked Shino.

"Through the power of...FANFICTION!" Ino punched her fist into the air while everyone else sweat dropped.

"Well, I wike i', _(Well, I like it)_" Chouji said. "Chiwi foo' cerwainry 'etter dan 'ormal 'ood. _(Chibi food (is) certainly better than normal food)_" His mouth was stuffed so full he couldn't speak.

"Chouji, maybe you should eat a little less," said Kiba as chibi Akamaru barked in agreement.

"So...what are we going to spend the rest of the day doing?" Kakashi asked randomly.

Nobody answered.

* * *

_**A/N: **How did I go in the Naruto Chibified Universe? The next chapter will come soon! And my stories _will _be updated! _

_Pweese review? Come on, you know you want to! It's actually quite easy. Press the grey button, type a few lines, and click submit! Tada! I'm so nice I even taught you how to review So will you do it? For the Naruto world's sake or else they'll be chibi for the rest of their lives?_

_Right, so after you do that,_

_Have a nice day -poofs-_


	2. Chaos

**A/N: Its...-drumroll-...chapter 2! Aren't you happy I updated? I know it could be sooner, but I like this chapter So...enjoy?**

**Disclaimer: **For the 23423434689236th time, Naruto is not mine!

**Warning: **Serious crack and the appearance of villains! Mwahahahaha...okay...you can read now

* * *

They had tried everything.

Kiba had played fetch with chibi Akamaru until both of them couldn't move. Shino had gone searching for bugs, but came back a few hours later telling them he couldn't recognise any of the bugs now that they were chibi. Sasuke and Naruto had trained with Hinata, TenTen and Neji, but they gave up after a while too. Chouji was eating until he w as so full he couldn't eat any more. Shikamaru was watching clouds, but claimed that he couldn't recognise any of the chibi cloud's chibi shapes. Lee and Gai had gone to do something called the 'Dance of Youth' which didn't sound good at all. Ino and Sakura had started a 'yell off', but both lost their voice and had to come back defeated. Kakashi watched them all, an inexplicit smirk on his face before...

"Akatsuki. Wait. No. CHIBI AKATSUKI!" (**A/N: How could I not add our favourite criminals in?)**

Everyone stopped idly chatting, staring at the place where ten chibi black cloaks with red clouds and funny stray hats appeared.

"Hey look! It's Tobi-kun!" Naruto yelled, hugging his friend.

"Naruto-kun! Tobi is a good boy!" screamed the all too happy chibi Tobi. Tobi plus happy plus best friend equals disaster.

Everyone else received chibi anime sweat drops.

"What are you doing here?" Kakashi growled.

"My my...aren't you the guy who cut off my chibi arm, yeah?" Chibi Deidara asked, tilting his hat up to get a better view of the Jounin. He looked ever so cute in chibi, with a giant bright blue eye and his usual arrogant grin turned into a cute chibi one.

"Hey! I remember that guy too-ttebayo!" Naruto screeched, attempting to hug him, but was pushed away by a hand, accompanied by a chibi mouth which really did not look scary enough in chibi.

"ITACHI! I WILL KILL YOU!"

"Not a chance, foolish little chibi brother. You are still too weak. You lack...OROCHIMARU? What are you doing here?"

"I lack Orochimaru?" Sasuke asked, looking around as a certain chibi snake pedophile appeared from a random bush. "Orochimaru. I'm joining you and your gang of chibi evil freaks."

"Of courssssseeee, Sasssssssuke-kun," said the chibi Leader of gang of evil freaks. Inner Orochimaru (still chibi) was dancing to 'Girlfriend'.

_Hey hey, you you,_

_I have chibi Sassssuke-kun_

_Do you do you?_

_I think you need the Sharingan too..._

"Orochimaru. What are you doing here?" said a certain chibi redhead, glaring idly at the chibi clump of bushes that the snake Sannin had just appeared out from. The bush looked innocent and trying not to attract attention, although obviously failing. "Hiding in a bush? I thought you were better than that. But apparently, I was wrong."

"Why, if it isn't Sasssssssori-kun...how I've missed you so..." Orochimaru purred. Receiving a snort, he continued. "To answer your question, I've just come to see if it was one Tsunade's Jutsu which turned us all into chibi. Although now that I think about it, it could well be Leader of Akatsuki's...hmm..."

"Why are we all chocolate chibi?" Hidan interrupted stupidly, staring at the bloated Chouji. "And why the cookie did he eat so much?"

"Because it's our Destiny to turn chibi," Neji smirked.

"No it's not," Naruto objected.

"Because the authoress was bored and she used her non-existent magical powers to turn us all into chibi," Shikamaru drawled. "Oops...did I say that out loud? Damn, now I've just told our enemies..."

"How can she use the power if it doesn't exist?" Kisame asked, turning his gaze to Shikamaru.

Sakura drew breath to answer, but a shout interrupted.

"OH MY GO-"

"JASHIN!"

"OH MY JASHIN! EVEN THE _MONEY_ TURNED CHIBI!"

A mixture of reactions.

Akatsuki sweat dropped. Orochimaru and Sasuke's jaw dropped and Konoha's group just went...

"DUH!"

Kakuzu rushed out from a nearby bush, clutching a single, golden dollar. "Chibi money! How could the authoress do this to us?"

"The authoress didn't do it, Destiny did," Neji put in.

"SHUT UP ABOUT DESTINY!" everyone screamed.

Neji pouted, but stopped, being hugged by a chibi TenTen. Awwwww...Ahem. Back to the story.

"Do you trust him?" Kisame whispered to the Akatsuki in general, pointing an intimidating chibi finger at Shikamaru. Being chibi, it turned out less intimidating than it was supposed to be, and Shikamaru ended up twitching continuously.

"No. But what else can we do?" Sasori muttered. It was at that point that a light bulb appeared on top of Naruto's head.

"OH MY JASHIN! You look like Gaara! ...Who are you again?"

"Finally! Someone caught onto my religion!" Hidan sighed.

"He does look like Gaara..." said a surprised Sasuke.

"Isn't that Sasori...?" Sakura peered into Sasori's face. "I KILLED YOU!"

Sasori coughed politely, eyes boring into the pink haired girl's. "The Akasuna no Sasori, thank you very much. Well, and also thank the authoress for bringing me back to life. And who the hell is Gaara?"

"Did someone mention Gaara?"

Everyone turned, seeing chibi Kankurou, Gaara and Temari, who was the one who said that.

"Gaara-ttebayo!"

"Uzumaki...Naruto...Why are we all chibi?"

"WHY DOES EVERYONE KEEP ASKING THAT?" Shikamaru screamed.

There was a moment of awkward silence, broken by...

"What happened to the love sign on my forehead?"

Everyone's eyes floated up to Gaara's forehead, where a chibi pink love heart had been carved instead of the 'Ai' sign.

"You look so cute in chibi!" TenTen shrieked, letting go of Neji and rushing over to Gaara. Undoubtedly, an anime vein appeared on his head. Nobody wanted to be caught in TenTen's bone crushing hug.

"Aren't you the guy who I killed?" asked Sasori, staring at Kankurou.

"No. You _almost_ killed me, but Sakura saved me."

"Stupid brat," Sasori muttered.

"I thought I was the brat, yeah!" Deidara whined.

"Being a brat isn't a good thing," Itachi stated.

"It isn't? Oh...okay yeah."

"Wow...you _do_ look like me," Gaara pointed out, blinking at Sasori who stared back with bored eyes. "Except without the love heart."

"Are you two related or something?" Konan asked, sliding in between them.

"SHE LOOKS LIKE ME!" shrieked a voice. Everyone turned around to see a furious Ino waving her fist in a surprised Deidara's face.

Another anime vein appeared on Deidara's head. "Did you just say I'm a girl, yeah? Wait...you _do_ look like me!"

"Wait...you're not a girl? Oh...HE LOOKS LIKE ME!"

"Are you guys related too?" asked Kisame, looking between one and the other.

"HE COPIED ME!" Gaara exclaimed, pointing a not-so-intimidating chibi finger at Sasori.

"No...I was here first...I'm 34 if you didn't know..."

"You are?"

"Haha! You copied me!"

Gaara hung his head. Meanwhile, the same thing was happening with Deidara and Ino.

"Oi! Why are you copying my hairstyle yeah?"

"It's obvious you're the one copying me!"

"Yeah right! I was born before you, yeah!"

"So what? And why do you say Yeah after every sentence?"

"I don't say it after every sentence! And it's a habit, yeah!"

"What_ever_...geez."

"I'M STILL HERE YOU KNOW!" Orochimaru screamed.

"Oh...sorry," Pein muttered, herding the Akatsuki into a corner. "Akatsuki. We need to think of a pla- JINCHUURIKI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"I want to join Akatsuki too-ttebayo!"

"Akatsuki is only for S-classed criminals!"

"I'm chibi!"

"That's got nothing to do with it, yeah!"

"Shut up-ttebayo!"

"I'M STILL HERE YOU KNOW!"

"WE KNOW!"

"Oh..."

And so it ended in a day of chaos.

**A/N: Perweeeeeeeeeeeeese review? It makes me update faster **

Have a nice day after you review :)


	3. Randomness

**A/N: Aha! I am back! How was your days? Good? No? Whatever...here's Chapter 3 of you-know-what! dramatic voice**

**Disclaimer: Nobody in here belongs to me...ya...**

**Warning: This might be Akatsuki dominated since the Akatsuki are just too awesome to describe, but whatever...**

* * *

"No, Chouji, you can't eat any more!" an indignant Ino's voice floated over in the darkness.

"But Ino! Chibi food is the best!"

Shikamaru sighed. They had been at this for the last three hours, trying to figure out a way to get out of chibi. They had even tried suicide (thanks to chibi Hidan), drinking sake (thanks to chibi Tsunade), hypnotising one another (chibi Itachi) and throwing a tantrum...which was thanks to everyone else. But of course, nothing they tried had worked.

The Akatsuki were currently huddled in a corner, whispering their chibi plan, which was going on very nicely indeed. Very nicely indeed. Note the sarcasm. There were notes scribbled all over a chibi scroll, some even saying:

_Give me money_ in big fat letters across the page

_JASHIN SOCKS YOUR ROCKS!_ In a hasty dawdle on the top where the title of the plan should be

_ART IS A BANG YEAH!_ Written in...clay...But that was crossed out, and underneath written _Art is eternal_ in a certain someone's flowing handwriting.

"No Itachi, we can't just kill the whole lot of them," Pein was whispering frantically. "No, Deidara, we can't drop a C-3 onto Konoha now," he said before either of them had even opened their mouths. "No, Kisame, we can't drown them. No Sasori, we can't turn them into puppets. No, Hidan, you can't sacrifice them to Jashee, Jashuu...whatever religion is was..."

"IT'S JASHIN!"

"Jashise, yes of course, whatever."

Hidan growled, but for once kept his mouth shut.

Pein continued his rant. "And no, we can't see them for money, Kakuzu. No, Tobi, we're not all going to be good boys-"

"And good girls," Konan put in.

"And good girls," Pein amended. "And skip around all day being chibi."

Nobody mentioned (except for Hidan) had even opened their mouths.

Naruto opened his mouth.

"No, Jinchuuriki dude, you can't join Akatsuki. You're not evil enough," Pein said quickly.

"It wasn't that...why don't you guys introduce your ideas to Shikamaru-ttebayo? He's the smartest one here, and he'll help you for sure-ttebayo!"

"No, he's not evil enough either," Kisame muttered.

"Wait...wasn't he that pineapple bastard who buried me under some sugar rock?"

"Yeah...that's Shikamaru-ttebayo!"

Everyone sweat dropped.

"Aren't you the guy who killed me?" Kakuzu asked nervously.

"Yeah...that's me-ttebayo!"

Another sweat drop was added.

Meanwhile, Sasuke and Kakashi were trying their best to train in chibi form. But Kakashi kept being distracted by the bright light which was supposed to be a chibi Chidori. But the problem was that all the chibi weapons, jutsus', everything, hardly made any difference when using to attack.

Neji was lecturing Hinata and TenTen about Destiny and how it cannot be changed. Little did he realize that Hinata was staring admiringly at Naruto's pleading to join Akatsuki, and that TenTen was asleep. So, neither of the girls was listening to his destiny rambling.

Orochimaru and the Sound Five were watching Sasuke and Kakashi. Orochimaru was twitching continuously, jealous eyes stuck on Kakashi. The Sound Four were idly watching Kimimaro show off his bones. And of course, Kimimaro was showing off his bones to all who paid attention, which were only his comrades.

Kiba and Shino were talking quietly about whether dogs would eat bugs.

Kankurou, Temari and Gaara were sitting together in a dark shady spot, the puppet master casting the sand manipulator scared looks once in a while.

And Lee, Tsunade and Shizune were dancing drunkenly around a fire, singing a random song.

"ALRIGHT GUYS! GROUP HUDDLE!" a drunken Tsunade finally yelled, breaking the mutterings.

Everyone, caught off-guard, went over, for lack of better things to do.

"So...everyone...we have gathered today to mourn the deaths of Lee, Tsunade and Shizune," Tsunade began, swaying on her feet.

"You guys are still alive," Shino.

"No, we're dead, Kiba,"

Shino and Kiba twitched.

"I'm Kiba," Kiba almost screamed.

"I'm Shino," Shino said in a monotone.

"Riiiiiiiiiiight," Tsunade slurred.

"Why did you call us for this chocolate useless meeting?" Hidan swore loudly.

"I'm only listening if I get paid," Kakuzu scurried away into his dark dark emo corner.

"You'll get paid," Shizune muttered, pressing one hundred dollars into his hands. Kakuzu whooped and came back.

"I have foreseen that the Akatsuki and Orochimaru's evil freaks, including Sasuke, will die youthfully!" Lee punched his drunken hand into the air.

"Well said, Lee!" Gai danced around the fire too.

"We're not going to die, yeah," Deidara objected.

"Yeah, because you've already died," Kisame sniggered.

"Kisame."

One word from the stone cold Uchiha made one of the former Seven Swordsmen of the Mist pale and tremble from head to toe.

"S-s-sorry It-Itachi-san...I d-didn't mean y-you...I was s-saying about D-Deidara and Sas-sori and Hidan and Ka-Kakuzu," Kisame stuttered.

"I wasn't dead!" Hidan objected angrily, but nobody listened.

"Whatever. Be silent."

"Y-yes Itachi-s-san!" Kisame snapped to attention, and clamped his hand over his mouth obediently.

"At least the sherbet authoress was nice enough to bring him back to life," Hidan muttered, poking Kakuzu hard in the ribs.

"Shut up and pay attention to the chibi Hokage," Kakuzu snapped.

"She's drunk," Zetsu pointed towards Tsunade.

"**There's nothing to listen to," **his black side added.

Sure enough, Tsunade was now talking about snakes with Orochimaru, while everyone else was disbanding.

"You've got a good point," Sasori smirked, eyes narrowing slightly at Shizune who had now asked a drunken Lee to dance to some random chibi tune.

Konan was chatting quietly in a corner with chibi Hinata, who was stuttering so much it was driving the blue haired girl mad. She finally cracked.

"WILL YOU STOP STUTTERING!?"

Hinata faltered, taking a few steps back and watching the taller girl with frightened eyes. "K-Konan-sama..I..." She gulped at Konan's furious gaze, turned around, and fled, with the furious chibi paper mistress hot on her heels. (She didn't look so intimidating in chibi)

"There goes my girlfriend," Pein sighed mournfully, and buried himself in one of those chibi orange books he had stolen from chibi Kakashi. "Ooo...interesting..."

Neji had stopped his destiny rant (much to the relief of TenTen) and started training with her instead. However, his chibi rotation wasn't exactly the best thing to do with it came to chibi.

Sakura and Ino were fawning over Sasuke, giving the chibi glare of doom (lol sorry) at both of them. It wasn't exactly effective.

Kankurou were arguing with Sasori about puppetry, while Naruto was arguing with Temari about wind. And Gaara and Deidara were just plain arguing.

Kiba was petting Akamaru, saying how...'I'll give you some chibi treats in the morning, Akamaru-kun.'

But eventually, one by one, everyone fell asleep, their dreams haunted by chibi figures and, in Shikamaru's case, chibi maths sums.

* * *

** I know, lame ending, butoh well really...I actually liked this chapter, except for the end So...**

**Review anyone? It makes me feel good! Pweese?**

**Have a nice day! **after you review...


	4. A solution? Or not

**A/N: Yay! Yay! Yay! Yay! Ya- I mean, I finally got a new chapter up! See. I'm still alive, not dead, right? Right? Or not...Well I guess you're not interested in my incredibly boring awesome story...-sigh- Hey! Here's something! If you read up to here, good job. 99.998 percent of people die before getting up to here. So, put the word avocado in your review if you read up to here. Why avocado? Because it's a funny word, like banana and sfoon. **

**Disclaimer: -points to nearest pile of ashes- See, that's Pile of Ashes I (don't ask). If you think I own this, you're going to end up just like it! But your name's gonna be potato...because I said so! Now...**

* * *

Everyone was woken to yelling and screaming and high-pitched shrieks.

"Guys...GUYS! I FIGURED IT OUT!" yelled an overjoyed Naruto.

"OMG-"

"JASHIN PEOPLE! SERIOUSLY!"

"OMJ Did you really figure it out, Naruto?" Sakura was practically prancing around.

"I've always expected Shikamaru to find out," Ino sighed sadly.

"Me too..." Chouji and Shikamaru agreed.

"What stupid scheme have you come up with now, dobe?"

"Foolish little brother, shut up and listen."

"Easy for you to say, Itachi!"

"This is stupid..."

"Uh...don't go Shukaku on us, please, Gaara."

"Kankurou! Don't tempt him!"

"I'm telling him, Temari. You do better then."

"Guys...we shouldn't be fighting!"

"Well, everyone wants to get back to normal un! Even the explosions are chibi! And even your dog's chibi!"

"Brat, shut up."

"Why don't you, Sasori? I don't care as long as I get my money!"

"Why is Kakuzu-san always interested in money?"

"SHUT UP, TOBI UN!"

"T-Tobi-kun? Why-why are you a good boy?"

"Tobi _is_ a good boy! What's your name, good girl?"

"Uh...H-Hinata."

"Hinata. You shouldn't be talking with the enemy."

"S-Shino-kun..."

"Will you guys shut up and let me speak-ttebayo?"

"Destiny never allowed you to speak."

"Neji, shut up about Destiny for once!"

"You're on his side too, TenTen?"

"Let the power of youth burn!"

"Shut up too, Lee!"

"You're mean, TenTen."

"I think I'll go talk with Sakura and Ino..."

"Why is everyone ignoring me?"

"Why is everyone ignoring Orochimaru-sama?"

"Shut up, Kabuto."

"Orochimaru-sama..."

"Kabuto, you shouldn't try and please him. _I'm _his favourite."

"Yeah right, Kimimaro-kun. You know nothing of Orochimaru-sama's intentions."

"Can we like stop fighting an-"

"SHUT UP, JIROUBOU!"

"Tayuya! You shouldn't raise your voice right now. It adds to the din."

"Your voice adds too, Sakon!"

"That's off the point...I'm trying to get you guys to shut up here!"

"Yo! Two head freak! Does my forehead look big?"

"Do I look like a pig?"

"TWO HEAD FREAK?"

"Ignore that forehead-girl and continue!"

"You've got a giant forehead, pinky."

"PINKY!?"

"See, I told you, Sakura!"

"You look like a pig, Ino!"

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do!"

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Go and ask Shikamaru then!"

"I will! Shikamaru, does Ino look like a pig?"

"That's too troublesome...zzzz..."

"See, he said I don't look like a pig!"

"No he didn't! He said you were 'troublesome'."

"Shut up, Sakura!"

"You too, Ino!"

"Stop everyone!"

"Chouji! Don't try and stop us!"

"Naruto! Shut up!"

"Teme!"

"Foolish little brother, I told you to SHUT UP!"

"_You're _not shutting up, Itachi!"

"Don't insult Itachi-san!"

"Shut up, fish-face!"

"**Don't insult Kisame."**

"Shut up, plant-face!"

"Shut the sugar up!"

"Hidan, you shut up!"

"Kakuzu you bastard!"

"Guys, peace!"

"Just because you like peace, doesn't mean we do, Konan, un."

"Deidara, be quiet."

"Danna, why do you keep opposing me, un?"

"Everything you say is wrong!"

"No it's not un! Art is fleeting!"

"It's eternal."

"Fleeting!"

"Eternal."

"Fleeting!"

"Eternal."

"Fleeting!"

"Eternal."

"Fleeting!"

"Eternal."

"Fleeting!"

"Eternal."

"Fleeting!"

"SHUT THE SHERBERT UP!"

"I'm surprised he didn't crack earlier," Pein muttered.

"**GUYS LISTEN TO ME!" **Naruto yelled.

Crickets chirp.

"Okay, so could I have utter silence?"

The crickets stopped chirping.

"Thank you-ttebayo. Now, I have figured a way out of here. Seeing as us being chibi denies the law of nature..."

"I never knew he was so formal," Sakura muttered.

"Same here," Ino agreed.

"...the method on how to get back should deny nature too!"

"That doesn't make any sense," Sasori muttered, while other Akatsuki and Orochimaru nodded in agreement.

"So I've worked out that you need to put socks on your ears, balance a spoon on your nose, hop backwards, turning around in circles while doing the chicken dance!" Naruto said proudly.

. . .

The general reaction was "W.T.F?"

"I never knew he even knew half those words," Temari whispered.

"Naruto, are you on crack or something?" Sakura demanded.

"What's crack?" Our blond Jinchuuriki asked, scratching his head in a cute chibi way.

"Oh oh oh I know what crack it!" Deidara started jumping up and down. "Crack's-"

"Blondie, shut up," Sasuke muttered.

Deidara twitched, but brightened up almost at once. "At least he didn't mistake me for a girl, yeah..."

"Did you say something, blonde girl?" Shikamaru yawned.

Deidara twitched again.

"Uh...I think we need to have another meeting again," Pein said quickly, ushering the Akatsuki into a huddle.

"But...but...don't you guys want to try it out?" Naruto protested desperately.

"N.O.P.E."

"But Saaaaaakura-chaaaaaaannn..."

"Dobe, it's absolutely ridiculous!"

"Says the guy who relies on a snake pedophile for power-ttebayo."

"Sasuke's right, it _is_ ridiculous."

"Not you too, Shikamaru!"

"I think we should give it a go," Ino said brightly.

Everyone looked at Ino.

"Tobi agrees with Senpai's twin."

Crickets chirped.

"What? I was just giving a suggestion," she said defensively.

"We're not doing it. It's final. Destiny has turned us into chibi and we won't turn back until-"

"Neji! If we attempt Naruto-kun's suggestion, our youth may drive us on and-"

"I already said no, Lee."

"But-"

"Will you guys stop arguing?"

"It's no use telling them, TenTen," Shino muttered.

"What do you think, Shino?" Kiba asked.

"An absolute waste of time."

"Heh, same here!" Akamaru barked in agreement. "Who on earth would balance a spoon on your nose...uh...what else was there again?"

"Dog dude...what is eart?" Orochimaru asked.

"D-Dog dude?!"

"Uh...I meant you...what is eart?"

"You mean earth? I...don't know..."

"I know what earth is. It is the planet in which this crazy authoress comes from. It is in a galaxy called the Milky Way and the planet has its own moon. The planet also circles something called a sun," Shikamaru said smartly.

Everyone stared at him in confusion.

"Sounds a lot like our country," Kankurou muttered.

"Let's just forget about that," Naruto said quickly. "We need to get back to it!"

"We already said **no**!" The majority of the crowd yelled.

"Awww, but guuuuyyyyyssssss..."

"Um...I-I agree with N-Naruto-kun..." came a small voice from a corner. Everyone's attention switched to there immediately, where they found a very flustered Hinata.

"See, Hinata agrees with me!" Naruto declared. At this point, Hinata fainted.

"What about me?" Ino hissed, but either nobody heard her or, the more likely, everyone ignored her.

"We're trying this out," Neji said firmly.

"WHAT?" TenTen screamed. "A second ago you said you were definitely not doing this!"

"Yessss! Neji has finally gasped the power of youth!"

"No I haven't."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Shut up."

"Yes."

"I said, shut up."

"Yes."

"No."

"Ye-"

"Who's going first?" Naruto asked.

Meanwhile, Akatsuki were huddled in a corner.

"We should definitely try this out, yeah!"

"Deidara, don't be stupid. You know this'll never work," Kisame said wisely.

"He was _always_ stupid," Sasori said in a monotone voice. This only made the blond pyromaniac pout more.

"But Daaaannnnnn-

"We are not scone doing this! Jashin-sama will not approve of it!"

"Hidan, who cares about your stupid Jashin?" Kakuzu muttered.

"Jashin-sama will smite you for this!" And true to his word, he got reduced to a pile of ashes in three seconds flat.

"Then your 'Jashin-sama' better prepare for five hearts," the ash muttered.

Hidan scowled, allowing Deidara to push on.

"We're doing this, yeah!"

"No." Itachi said very very quietly. Nobody heard him, so he had to repeat himself. "No," he said in a slightly louder voice. Nobody heard him either. _Is everyone deaf or something? _"NO!" he screamed, causing everyone to jump.

"Itachi-san! You...you screamed!" Kisame watched with large chibi eyes, and began backing away abruptly. "Chibi definitely changes people.

"OH JASHIN SAVE ME! ITACHI SCREAMED! THE APOCALYPSE IS NEAR!"

"The apocalypse? Itachi's going to burn all my money? Oh no no no no no!" Kakuzu scooped up his money and began running for it.

"The world's going to blow up? Hell yeah, yeah!" Deidara began doing the happy dance.

"Senpai's happy...Tobi should be happy too!" Tobi yelled joyfully and began doing the happy dance along with Deidara. "It isn't everyday that Senpai is happy!"

"Deidara, that's a bad thing," Sasori growled, checking his pockets for all his puppet scrolls.

"No it's not. Then the world would be a bang, yeah! An artistic ending."

"Art. Is. Eternal."

"You're wong, Sasori no Danna."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"AKATSUKI!!" Pein yelled.

Meanwhile, Orochimaru and his 'gang of evil freaks' including Sasuke, were having a hurried, whispered discussion.

"What do you think?" Sakon asked.

"Not nice," Ukon added.

"I think it's genius, let's do it!" Tayuya looked genuinely pleased.

"You're retarded."

"Kimimaro? Why are you learning from Tayuya's language?"

"What? Are you saying, Jiroubou, that 'retarded' is a swear word? The authoress didn't censor it!"

"That's 'cause the authoress is retarded too." Now he, too, became a pile of ashes. Let's call him Pile of Ashes II.

"Not you too, Sasuke-kun," Jiroubou wimpered.

"My evil freaks! Can we decide on something?"

"O-Orochimaru-sama...

"Kabuto, I thought we decided that _I _was Orochimaru-sama's favourite?"

"Kimimaro. Your era is over. I'm next."

"That's right. Saassssssuke-kun is my favourite now."

"Meanie."

Both Kabuto and Kimimaro crawled into their respective emo corners.

* * *

**A/N: Yahah! This is a cool Author's Note! Hehehehe...or not...**

**If you review, I'll give you an excerpt on the next chapter! Bwahahahaha! **

**-pulls out machine gun- Review! Or else...uh...you'll be turned into a Pile of Ashes like Pile of Ashes I (Kakuzu) and PoA II (Sasuke) Poor them...almost...**

**No pressure! :D Don't I do lovely Author's Notes? Of course not. These Author's Notes are The Shang Kudarung's idea (who is sitting next to me and demands credit)**

**- Art is a Bang XD**


	5. Teh End!

**A/N: And I'm...baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaccccccccckkkkkkkkkk!! XD Did ya miss me? Yes? Yay! Good! Well, I'm sorry this was shorter than usual, but I honestly did not have any muse. And I'm sorry for not updating for so long. As I was saying, I did not have any muse. Thank you to: **_Natsuki Death, devotedtodreams, Mushiku, Anonymous, Dominno, Gaara the Eternal, PaulRap Raptor, Darth Maximus, Skyward Shadow, Sweet Avenger, Lina Ben and Helovestowrite!! Love you lots!! _

**_If you have read my last Authors Note, let me assure you, it is INCORRECT!! I'm sorry for the confusion, but my name will still be staying as Art is a bang XD! Thank you, thank you! bows_**

**Fine! Disclaimer then! Oh, and did I mention this was the last chapter of the story? I'll miss you story! -cries- Okay, okay, disclaimer...**

**Disclaimer: Why do you think they call it FanFICTION? Because it's not going to happen. And why isn't it? Because nobody writing Fanfiction is the real author/creater. Now, after that long and windy disclaimer, I'd say I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

* * *

"So..." Naruto grinned widely, staring at the reluctant faces in the crowd as he stood on the podium. "Who's gonna go first-ttebayo?"

Nobody spoke.

"Ahem. I saaaaid, who's going to go first?"

Nothing.

"Oh come on guys! Someone volunteer!"

"Destiny says Lee volunteers!" a confident voice said loudly.

"Aha! Neji! Good on ya, buddy!" Naruto clapped a bewildered Neji on the back.

"What? Wha- Bu- But I said Lee!" Neji spluttered.

"But weren't you the one that volunteered? Eh, it doesn't matter, just do it!"

"But...but...fine...I hope Hinata-sama doesn't watch me."

TenTen sniggered. "Looks like his plan backfired," she whispered to Ino, who smirked too.

"I thought you would be sad!" she retorted.

"Do _you_ listen to the latest gossip too?" TenTen muttered. "I do _not_ like him!"

"Do!"

"Not."

"Do!"

"Not."

"Do!"

"Not."

"Do!"

"Not."

"Do!"

"Not."

"Do!"

"Not."

"Do!"

"Not."

"A little attention here-ttebayo?" Naruto yelled. "Neji's about to do _it_ and you guys don't even watch?"

Neji glowed red. "On second thoughts-" he began.

"Too late to go back now!" Kakashi said cheerfully, giving him a push to where Naruto stood as a make-shift stage.

"Do it! Do it! Do it!" the crowd chanted.Neji's scowl deepened, but everyone ignored him.

"What was I supposed to do again?" he asked stupidly.

"Oh oh oh Tobi knows, Tobi knows!" Tobi pranced up and down, strutting. "Isn't Tobi a good boy, Senpai?"

Deidara looked shocked. "You actually remembered his whole random long stupid speech, yeah?"

Tobi nodded happily.

"You're a good boy," the pyromaniac sighed.

The next scene shall be cut out because Tobi has wrecked the camera in his hyperness. **(A/N: What camera?)**

"Can we get back to business?" Deidara yelled, halfway between strangling Tobi and being stepped on by Ino.

"Yes yes, Neji, step up-ttebayo!" Naruto cried dramatically.

Neji sighed, seeing there was no way out of this. He stepped onto the platform which had been set up by Jiraiya. As soon as his whole bodyweight was on it, however, the whole thing collapsed. This earned giggles from various people in the crowd. Jiraiya was snorting.

"Do it again!" Ino yelled enthusiastically.

"Again!" Naruto joined in.

"Sharanno**(1)**!" Sakura yelled, punching her fist into the air.

"Tobi likes it!" Tobi smiled, but the smile was blocked by the mask.

"Again! Seriously!" Hidan bellowed.

Even Kakashi peeked out of his book and smiled. "Now now, don't pick on poor Neji-kun...ehehehehe..." he scratched his head and disappeared behind Icha Icha once more.

Neji twitched. "Destiny shall smite you all!" he announced dramatically.

This only made the audience laugh harder. By now, even Shikamaru's eyes were watering.

"Do we wanna get back to normal or stay chibi forever?" Gaara asked in a deadly serious voice. It was so serious it wasn't funny.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...Tobi thinks us'll stay chibi forever..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Quit the silence!" Sasuke demanded.

"..."

"..."

"Hello?" Naruto asked.

"Hi!" Tobi waved back.

"Are we going to see Neji do _it_ or not?" Orochimaru patted Sasuke's hair.

"Keep away from my foolish little brother!" Itachi turned his deadly stare to a certain snake pedophile.

Tayuya snorted. "Looks like you still care, huh?"

Deidara grinned. "I never knew, un. I never knew..."

Tsunade clapped her hands. "Let's get started!"

A chorus of "Yes!" greeted her words.

"Good." The Godaime Hokage looked satisfied as she strode up and down. "Now...all eyes on Neji!"

Neji _almost_ blushed as he stood on what used to be the stage. "So I do what?"

"Do the chicken dance, hop backwards while balancing a spoon on your nose and socks on your ears," Naruto said smartly.

"Are you sure it was that?" Neji asked, seriously thinking of backing away right now.

"Yes!" TenTen shouted. "No do it!"

Promising himself he'd kill everyone in Konoha after this, Neji began hopping backwards.

"Chicken dance!" Deidara yelled.

Neji began doing the chicken dance, face now as red as a tomato. Lee put on some music. The crowd giggled, laughed, waved cookies in the air. Some even through the cookies towards Neji.

"The spoon!" Sakon jeered. "Balance the spoon!"

Yamato made a wooden spoon, and the crowd passed it along towards Neji. He stared at it stupidly. There was only one problem; it was ten metres long. "You don't expect me to balance that...?" he asked weakly.

"We do!" the crowd grinned back.

Neji hung his head and, with his chakra and heavy-weight talent, lifted it onto his nose.

"SOCKS!" Shino contributed, being loud for the first time in his life.

Neji blushed furiously and took off his shoes, then socks, then hung them around his ears. He began doing the chicken dance and hoping backwards at the same time.

_**POOF!**_

The smoke disappeared to show a normal Neji surrounded by chibi Shinobi. He blinked in confusion. "It...actually worked?"

"I told you so!" Naruto said proudly.

Let's do it!" Kiba yelled, Akamaru barking in agreement.

"Akatsuki! Now is the time to abandon your pride! Do it!" Pein roared.

_**Poof!**_

_**Poof!**_

_**Poof!**_

_**Poof!**_

_**Poof!**_

_**Poof!**_

_**Poof!**_

_**Poof!**_

_**Poof!**_

_**Poof!**_

The smoke disappeared, and there the ten Akatsuki members stood, back to normal. "So it was true," Pein said wisely.

"You didn't know if it was true or not?" Kisame howled. "I could've ruined my image!"

"Talk about ruining images," Sasori muttered. "I bet Deidara's going to ruin his sometime soon."

"Hmph! You're mean, Danna," Deidara pouted.

"Rookie Nine!" Kakashi announced. "Do _it_!"

_**Poof!**_

_**Poof!**_

_**Poof!**_

_**Poof!**_

_**Poof!**_

_**Poof!**_

_**Poof!**_

_**Poof!**_

_**Poof!**_

_**Poof!**_

_**Poof!**_

_**Poof!**_

_**Poof!**_

_**Poof!**_

_**Poof!**_

_**Poof!**_

_**Poof!**_

And soon, everyone in the whole Naruworld returned to normal!

"Who's up for a party at my house?" Sakura asked.

There was muttering from the crowd. The universal answer was: "NAH!"

Sakura twitched and walked off.

"S-S-Sakura-chan!" Naruto stuttered, running after her.

"N-Naruto-kun..." Hinata tried to run after him.

"Oi! Naruto! Hinata-sama wants to talk to you!" Neji ran after him.

"Is everyone leaving?" Kimimaro asked. "But I was just having fun..."

"You're hopeless!" Tayuya shook her head.

"We're leaving," Sasuke announced in a monotone, walking away. Orochimaru followed suit, then Kimimaro, Tayuya, Sakon, Jiroubou, and Kidoumaru.

"So are we," Pein shrugged, and the Akatsuki followed suit.

One by one, everyone left, until it was only Temari.

"Uh..." Temari looked around, noticing she was the only one there. "So...uh...hi!" she said, looking at you. (That's right, you!) "The Authores- I mean, Jashin-hime, wishes to apologize for such a stupid ending. This is part of the stupid ending."

"Temari!" Kankurou called. "Time to go before Gaara butchers us all!"

"Oh! Okay! Coming Kankurou!" Temari gave a sheepish smile and hurried after a brother.

**(1) Sharanno is translated to 'Hell Yeah'**

* * *

**A/N: I'm so sorry it was so crappy! But this story is finished! I'll be writing two more Naruto stories, one that will be about the Uchiha brothers (thanks to **_devotedtodreams_**) and the other shall be about...Akatsuki! But it's a real secret! (Thanks to **_The Shang Kudarung_**) Yeah!**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, and please review more since this is the last chapter! And now,**

**Have a nice day **

**Art is a bang XD**


End file.
